devildaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Antonov
NOT ANOTHER UNCLE RP Nikolai is Lex Antonov's uncle and an assistant director at R9 Marketing. Basic Stats Full Name: Nikolai Iosevich Antonov Aliases and Nicknames: Kolya (by his mother and most of his family), Nikki (by his sisters), Nik, Niko Gender: Male Ethnicity: Russian Blood Type: B Age: 29 Birthdate: 21 December Sagittarius-Capricorn Birthplace: San Diego, California Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, Russian (more or less fluent) Occupation: Assistant director at R9 Appearance HEIGHT: 6'3" / 191cm WEIGHT: 177lb / 81kg Body: Looks very capable without being bulky, lean with a strong build. Just slightly top-heavy, with broad shoulders and torso tapering down to more slender hips and legs. Nice pecs and abdomen (looks good with his shirt off). Hair: Short-ish, just long enough to cover the tops of his ears and brush the nape of his neck. Dark brown, a bit thick. Awful bed head in the mornings. Pretty scruffy around the jaw (neatly so) but otherwise not incredibly hairy. Eyes: Bright, warm brown. Slender in shape with a prominent lower lid and heavy brows; gives him a discerning, almost squinty look. Skin: Medium-light, usually with a healthy tan (he enjoys his time at the beach). Has a few scars, most of them small, but one that's more prominent on his shoulder from a car accident. In the unlikely event he shaved his head, one could also be seen on his scalp, from the same incident. Voice: Naturally pretty low and rich. Can easily affect a more upbeat/conversational tone, but doesn't usually get that enthusiastic, speaking evenly and with confidence instead. In more personal or casual interactions, however, it's less overpowering and takes on a bit of a breathy rasp. Tends to mumble awful things when he's feeling mean, and sounds even lower and more raspy (or even growly) when he's angry. He's a surprisingly good singer, however, with a full voice and an ear for pitch. Clothing: Likes to dress well, even when going for a casual look. Seems to prefer clothes that shape him a little closely, especially shirt-wise around the waist. Always smartly dressed for work: tailored suits or trim waistcoats over crisp button-downs, usually accessorized with black-framed specs and a stainless steel watch. Color-wise he doesn't go very bright or vibrant, usually sticking with darker or more medium tones. Additional: Near-sighted and needs glasses; generally prefers them to contacts. If he wears any jewelry it's something elegantly simple. Has nice hands. Personal Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Boxing, swimming, surfing, rugby, fitness, stargazing, reading, web surfing, Reddit Other Likes: Downtime, far-away vacations, expensive things, cooking, big dogs, drinks with pleasant company, late-night conversation, classy and/or beautiful women (especially Asians), long hair, good food, being right Dislikes: Being insulted in any way or treated like he's stupid, superstition, loud or babbly people, women who worry too much, being called Nikki, being told to calm down, excessive sentimentality, going to church Fears: Car accidents, not having control, cancer, harm to his family (especially his mother or sisters), going bankrupt Disgusts: Bad teeth, any kind of birth, cheap food, sloppy/unhygenic people, junkies Sexual: Heterosexual. Pretty much. Color: Red, brown, black, white Food and Drink: Salty or sweet snacks (his weakness); pastries, chocolate, trail or Chex mix, chips, nuts, steak, burgers, baked potatoes, Mongolian BBQ, steamed vegetables, coffee, red wine, vodka, some beers Animal: Dogs, wolves Music: Seems to like energetic music; several kinds of rock, metal, industrial, some hip hop, rap, funk; not much patience for the slow stuff unless it's very skillfull (going through his iPod is a hell of a journey) Season: Winter and Spring Fragrance: Cold, clean-smelling colognes Cigarette: Quit smoking, but caves sometimes. Keeps a pack of American Spirits hidden for himself. Underwear: Varies; boxers or boxer-briefs Place: The beach, bookstores, somewhere he can see the stars, at home Book: Generally not a big fiction reader; history, theoretical science, geeky stuff (maybe even a little psychology) Movie: Action, sci-fi, thriller and psych. thrillers, slashers, comedies Subject: Mathematics, Statistics, History, Science Sport: Boxing, rugby, surfing Lucky Number: 1 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTP Political Views: Liberal Religious Views: Non-religious Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Character Strengths: Strong willed, intelligent, perceptive, charming, personable (for the most part), physically capable, charismatic, practical/good planner, reliable Weaknesses: Dogmatic, stubborn, hair-trigger temper when provoked (lots of violent urges), vindictive, mistrustful, prideful, self-centered, can be unempathetic, not above cheating Motivation: To be his own man, one who does, achieves, or simply takes whatever he wants. Will do whatever's necessary to get where he wants to be in life so that he can eventually just kick back and enjoy it all. Health *High blood pressure *Stress prone *Frequent insomnia *Nearsighted *Caffeine addict Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Faye Kim: Nikolai's secretary. How cliché. Friends *Luca Bellini: boss. They get along swimmingly and hang out outside of work relatively often. Family *Rosa Antonov: mother. Stern and outspoken, pretty strict as far as moms go. Loves to dote on her grandchildren, but won't take any sass or misbehaving from them, either. Definitely runs the house. *Iosif Antonov: father. *Andrei Antonov: older brother, the eldest of Nikolai's siblings. Charming, but seedy and selfish. Became the family outcast after he ditched his babymama and firstborn child for a more "exciting" lifestyle. Nikolai worshipped him as a kid and was pretty heartbroken when he turned out to be such a piece of shit. *Three older sisters: Natali, Irina, and Lilya. *Alexander "Lex" Antonov: oldest nephew; Andrei's son. Always trailing Nikolai around, probably because he's one of the only real adult male figures in Lex's life. Nikolai will say he's annoying til he's blue in the face but has a tender spot for him regardless, even if all they do is pick on each other. *Five other nieces and nephews through his two oldest sisters, ranging from 8 to 16. Pets *Zeus: German Shepherd. Well-trained but clumsy. Doesn't realize how big he is. Housing and Transportation Housing: ''Childhood home (Babushka's House):'' a two-story, five-bedroom house packed full of people. Even now that Nikolai and his siblings are adults, it's still just as packed (Lilya still lives there, along with Irina and her two kids). Still, it's very comfortable, and looks nice despite its age, as his mother has renovated more than once. Nikolai's old room has been mostly preserved, just tidied so it can serve as a sort of guest room if need be. When he was still in it it was relatively plain, but not as junky as most guys' rooms, with a cramped bookshelf, a small desk, and a full size bed with clothes usually cluttering the foot of it. There used to be a large poster of a bikini-clad model (Asian, of course) on the inside of his closet door, but it's since been removed. Only two of his other posters remain, a world map over his desk and a small sky map featuring some constellations over his bed. New home: one story, three bedrooms - pretty sizeable for a single man, but Nikolai can afford it. Opted for a house over an apartment, for the privacy and the backyard space for a dog. His place is organized but seems comfortable and lived-in; he's not much of a neat freak. Decorated with masculine, neutral colors, various shades of brown and dark wood, with black marble counters in the kitchen. 'Transportation: ' Additional Info and Trivia * Hates being called Nikki. His sisters do it, which he's pretty used to, but from anyone else, it's a complete no-no. As far as nicknames go, prefers Nik or Kolya, the Russian pet version of his name. His parents and most of his male family members call him Kolya. * Super addicted to caffeine. Groggy asshole without his morning coffee. * Anger management issues. Sometimes does things he later regrets when pissed off. Like breaking things. * Works out often to stay fit and blow off steam. Has a punching bag (which he clearly needs). * Was in a serious car accident in the past year or two, a side-collision on his side of the car. He was lucky to get out of it with as few injuries as he did, though he did have a mild concussion. Has since become an extremely cautious driver and hates letting anyone else drive. Very on-edge in the passenger seat. * Pretty straight, but open to finding certain guys attractive. Doesn't admit that openly, though, and has never actually slept with one. Still prefers feminine types. * Hard worker, but secretly can be kind of a lazy homebody. Enjoys taking it easy at home and doesn't mind solitude all that much. Related Profiles * Nikolai Antonov (Blackmail) * Nikolai Antonov (Bounty Hunter) Gallery Category:Sunny's Characters Category:Seme Category:Capricorn